Different souls!
by angiebearx
Summary: Still hurting from her brother's disappearance, Caroline ends up falling in love with Klaus a boy who was connected to it because of his secret. A secret Caroline couldn't believe was real,and that was him being a werewolf and that Caroline was his mate. However when Klaus's enemy wants to mate with her as well and will kill Klaus to do it. What will she do and who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

When you live in a small town especially one like mine, there's not really that much interesting things to do when it comes to entertainment. You practically have to find things to do on your own that is somewhat fun so you don't bore yourself to death. So that is why when I woke up this morning after taking my shower, changing and eating breakfast. I decided to head out into the woods for a hike because the last time I got some exercise was in gym yesterday. I left a note to my mom on the kitchen table so she wouldn't blow up my phone later on in worry asking where I was. Then I grabbed my black and white chucks from beside the front door and my keys then went outside. Our house wasn't anything fancy when you examined it from out here. It was one of those average cozy sized homes that you see on the side of the road. There were three rooms; mine that face the front yard and my mother's room that was down the hall next to the guest room and two bathrooms. It had a bit of grass space that a dog could run around freely on at the side of the house, and was surrounded by trees in the back yard. I've lived in this house ever since I was born so I couldn't picture myself living anywhere else. It held so many memories including some that involved my dad who did live here when I was a kid before he divorced my mom and got remarried.

He doesn't even live in the same town as we do anymore though much to my dismay. Because both he and his husband Steven moved to Tybee Island, Georgia so that they could live by the beach. I go there to visit them some times on holidays whenever my dad wants to see me. Although there are days when I do hate going there only because I can't swim to save my life despite how many lessons I was force to take. So when their out surfing or snorkeling, I kind of just sit around on their porch waiting for them to come out of the water or just search the sand for seashells. I could tell that my mom misses him frequently by the way she stares at old family photos when she thinks im not looking. She sniffles and eventually lets out a tear but wipes it away so I wouldn't see. She owns and works at a local diner in town named after her called Elizabeth's Diner. It was quite a popular restaurant and a hangout spot for teens my age. That's why I figured that's where she went when I didn't see her in the house this morning. Sighing I made my way towards the woods in my back yard and began walking into the forest. The forest seemed alive with the aroma of pine, flowers and mulch. A little further in the darkness of the canopy of trees I was engulfed as if in a lovers arms in the wee hours of the morning, only the sound of birds chirping their secret language and the fresh rays of the sun's shining light, greeted me. I was the kind of girl that liked walking around and exploring in the woods. It eased my mind and calmed my soul as I thought about everything and anything that crossed it. There was a time where I literally almost spent a whole day out here just wondering around. At first my mother thought it was really weird, but she's grown use to it because it became a routine for me every Saturday morning or when I'm able to after school.

I stopped walking when I found my favorite spot. It was a small creek that was as shallow as a swimming pool to the point where squirrels could take a dive. The trees emerged from the ground and tightly surrounded me as an impenetrable wall swaying over my head. The creek water was clear and flowed against the rocks that were at the bottom quietly. I took a seat against a rock at the edge of the grass and leaned back and closed my eyes. I was so happy that it was the weekend because of how horrible school was for me yesterday. For starters, it wasn't just always only my parents and I who lived in our house before the divorce. My older brother Matt lived in it to before he died two years ago. His death was the reason why my parents divorced in the first place, because they both blamed each other for not being there for him when he needed them. Both my brother and I were a lot alike because we were twins. We both liked nature and being outdoors, both were stubborn, had the same short tempers and same taste in music. The list could go on. He died by an animal attack when we both went camping in these same woods on our fifteenth birthday. Where he died was actually not that far from where the creek was. I was building a fire before it happened, and we needed more wood so he got up from where he sat next to me on a log and went to go get some. After he left and time had gone by as I had been building the fire, a fog appeared from the trees and I heard a loud terrorized scream. I got up immediately and ran into the area where he had gone. My hand covered my mouth when I found and saw his body just lying there on the ground with blood drenching from his neck all the way down to his stomach. I broke down crying and into a run when I heeded the sound of twigs and chopped off branches snapping on the ground. Once I got back home I told my parents what happened, when they asked why I had so much blood on my clothes and where Matt had been. They called the police just as I finished explaining and I took them back to where Matt's body was only to find it missing. The police carted off the area with yellow tape for months and reported my brother as missing back at the station. However after months went by and we didn't hear or received any thing, they closed off the case and took down the tape. It wasn't easy for my family because we had so many questions, but didn't get any answers so as hard as it was we tried to move on. Although moving on wasn't easy for me when other kids at school eye ogled me with sympathy all day. Or they would whisper about me in the halls, cafeteria or in the classroom when they think I can't hear them. Pine Creek, Georgia had a population of 3000 people. Therefore situations like what happened to my brother traveled fast in my town and was still the topic people liked to talk about over coffee. Besides my brother's disappearance, the latest news around town was about the Mikaelson's. A family that lived in a house two blocks from mine near the opposite side of the forest.

They left town around the time of my brother's accident and now they were back. Nobody really knows where they had moved to except the fact that Mrs. Mikaelson's was offered a new teaching job and she took it. Now that they had returned and re-bought the house that they owned before they left, everyone was starting to gossip about them instead. The Mikaelson's had three children from what I could remember or know of. Two boys and a girl and I think their names were Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing I remember about that family was having little play dates with all three of them but that's really it. They weren't very sociable back then and kind of kept to themselves, sort like how I do now in a way. The entire family all had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Elijah and Klaus from what I could recall were very skinny and dorky looking, and always used to shoot spit wads at me whenever I went over their house. Rebekah however, pressured me to play Barbie with her when I had no interest in dolls what so ever. Half the time we argued because I use to break the heads off them. Matt never really hung out with the Mikaelson's and when he did; we would all skateboard or play soccer minus Rebekah, who never wanted to join us.

Just thinking about them made me think of Matt. Therefore getting up from where I had been resting I began to walk over to where I had found his body. Sure what I'm doing right now is not the safest thing in the world and some people would think it was suicidal. But ever since the police searched this entire forest for months after Matt's disappearance, nothing bad has ever happened here since then. Something that I thought was very weird and not right, but I kept my thoughts about the situation to myself and never said anything to my parents or the police. Once I arrived to the space where Matt had disappeared. I was met with a site that I never pictured to see. An animal, that was as big as the size of an enormous German Shepard dog, with beautiful brown fur. Its eyes were gold and filled with hunger as it was searching around for a prey. Mean less to say since I appeared at the wrong time I'm guessing that was me. When its head turned in my direction, the dog type creature bore it's dagger like teeth and growled at me, the sound almost relating to a loud motorcycle engine. From the animal's lips Saliva was dripping like a puddle of drool as it snarled angrily. I backed away slowly, hoping the wolf wouldn't come after me but that only seemed to draw it closer. I was stuck in place, scared, with a scream clogging my throat. Then all of a sudden, an ear piercing sound came from its muzzle. The howl carried itself past my cowering body and through the woods. Not wanting to be like one of those dumb clueless girls that always dies first in scary movies. I took off running like my life depended on it because it did and started screaming like a banshee. I turned to look back only to see the wolf gaining in on me as it barked. Objectively that was a bad idea because I ended up tripping and stumbling over my own two feet and landed face first into the ground. My body rolled like a ragdoll all the way down a hill till I hit a tree stump. It was then when I brought my hands up to ease the pain from my now bruised head. I peered up to see the wolf just ahead of me, before it leaped into the air opening its mouth and bit my leg.

"Matt!" I whispered off my lips. "Was this what happened to you?"

The last thing I saw before I blanked out, was a light brown wolf that jumped out of nowhere from behind me and attacked the one that had bit my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally regained cautiousness later on, the sun had vanished into the clouds and the light brown wolf that had saved me earlier, had been lying down on the ground in front of me wagging its tail just watching me. I didn't know whether it was just because the wolf was waiting for me to wake up to make sure that I was okay, or to just finish me off while I'm weak and unable to defend myself. Nonetheless, I realized it was the first one when the wolf rushed over to me as I was trying to get up and keep my balance. The wild animal braced its body against my leg to keep me from falling backwards. Once I was able to stand still in defiance of the dizziness in my head. I looked below me to find the wolf staring at my thigh were that other one had attacked me. To me it seemed as if there was sadness in its eyes, something I was too familiar with and could easily spot. What shocked me though was the way the animal began to rub its body against mine like it was trying to comfort me, while making weird moaning noises at the same time. I've seen normal regular dogs do this and I knew it was a sign that they wanted to be petted.

Nervously, I bent my back since I didn't need to get any lower because of how easily the wolf reached my knees and began to pet its fur. It was soft like one of those fur colored blankets that you get at clothing stores for a room décor.

"I guess I have you to thank for saving my life." I whispered to it quietly. The wolf licked my hand as I started to pet its head. "But now I have to get back home."

I stopped petting the wolf and began walking back up the hill to get to the creek, only to see the wolf following me as I went. Wanting to know what time it was, I reached in my pants for my phone and saw that it was 2:30. I was out for almost three hours since I left the house around eleven. My head was still a bit dizzy as I finally made it back up to the creek. My legs were sore and the bite on my thigh wasn't helping with the pain at all. It was as if I just got done running twenty miles without taking a break. It stung like I was being stabbed by multiple dull knives, with a certain crushing feeling in my muscles from the pressure of the bite. That's why when my house came into view; I smiled just thinking about being able to take a nice hot shower and a long nap in my comfortable bed. The wolf stopped as I approached my house and rubbed its body against mine like it had done before and dashed back off into the forest. On the arrival here, my fear of the wolf turned into appreciation because I initiated that if it didn't stay behind to take care of me. I wondered if that wolf that attacked me would have finished his job if I had gone back to my house alone. I could be dead right about now. My body parts just scattered into pieces or worse. Just after the light brown wolf had left, instead of going to the front of the house, I unlocked the slide patio door from the back and stepped inside. I shut it back closed placing my keys on the kitchen table then headed upstairs to my room. My room didn't have much in it, besides my creamed colored walls filled with posters of rock bands. My queen sized bed that was across from my cherry wood dresser that had a Victorian mirror above it, along with a window seat stuff with pillows. Taking of my shoes, I tossed them into my closet and commenced with the rest of my clothes. I took of my pants carefully but infinitely I still felt the pain in my thigh. I tried not to cry although that was ineffable from how much agony I was in. When I peeked into the mirror, I observed how much of a hot mess I looked. My long natural curly blonde hair had not just scraps of twigs in it, but a bunch of leaves and mud. Mud was not just in my hair but on my face to. It is a good thing that my mom won't be home till 6:00 because she would have no doubt freaked out if she saw me like this.

In the shower, the water and soap just increased it and that's when I finally let the tears fall. Eventually, it calmed down especially when I smeared some medicine cream on it, before covering it up with a big white bandage band aid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey guys I wanted to let you know that in my actual book the main girl is mixed she's half white half African American. Basically sort of what I am so I don't want you guys to be confused when I do get the books published.**

I got into some pajamas and laid down onto my bed and turned on the TV. I needed to find something to distract me from the pain. Therefore I grabbed my forest green jeans port backpack that was beside my bed and began to do my homework that was due on Monday. The only homework I had was algebra and all I had to do was finish off a few pages from a packet, that I wasn't able to finish in class on Friday. Math was never really my thing and if I could avoid it I would. Like seriously, I stopped understanding math when the alphabet decided to get involved and Im not even kidding on that one either. Im pretty sure I either have a solid D in that class or im just flat out totally flunking it. No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get it, I was even bad at biology to. That's why Im just grateful that my mom understands that and doesn't ground me every time I get an F in them. After thirty minutes had gone by, I got the packet done with a bit of a struggle but was still capable to finish it. I stored it back into my backpack and got up to get some food for my now bellowing stomach. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and scrummaged through the fridge for something to eat. It was random but all of a sudden I felt like I had the appetite of our entire school's varsity soccer team. The minute I found what I was searching for. I grabbed the leftover bowl that was filled with pig and chicken from last night's dinner, and poured out enough that would fill me up on a plate and warmed it up in the microwave. I cascade a bit of orange juice into a cup and seized my plate and went back upstairs. Not wanting to brag but I had been one of those few lucky people that contained a fast metabolism and could never gain weight. I was very slender and slim and owned a body that made having female friends an impossible thing to achieve. Due to their boyfriends or crushes gawking at me, when their trying to get their attention or time. I knew I was pretty but I wasn't conceded about it because half the time I don't really care about my looks. I mostly wear simple clothing regular jeans, skinny jeans, plain denim shorts, t-shirts, thermals, tank stops, plaid flannels, band tees, a few crop tops and leather jackets. I have a very tomboyish style because when it comes to fashion I don't really know anything about it so I stay clear.

My mother wasn't a fashion genius either so she wasn't much help when I went through my first few awkward phases in middle school. What's more embarrassing was that I never even had a boyfriend let alone kissed a boy. A secret that I don't ever plan on letting my friends or kids at school discover, just so I could dodge the humiliation because I know I'll never hear the end of it. My school had about 600 kids and I've known all them since kindergarten. A few since I was born. All of our parents have known each other that long as well and im just lucky that mine didn't have high expectations for me and allowed me to make my own mistakes and decisions. Although I can't say the same for my friends, and any of the other kids at school it was just because my parents were very carefree people. My bestfriend Bonnie Bennet agrees with me to. I've known Bonnie since Pre-k. We've been best friends ever since then, almost practically like sisters. Her dad Rudy is the sheriff of the town and has been for a while. So he's pretty over proactive of her and of me as well since she told me that he thinks of me as another daughter. Bonnie's parents were and still are my mom's best friends from when they were our age. For that reason I wasn't surprised that Matt's disappearance affected them as well. Before Matt disappeared all three of us were known to be quite trouble makers. There was a time when Bonnie's dad actually locked us up in a jail cell for a day. Because we egged and tee peed all the houses on our street on Halloween when we were fourteen. We were only caught because Tyler Lockwood a huge dickwad that we go to school with snitched on us. Either way when kids at school found out, we instantly got street cred. Abruptly the tiredness in my eyes was causing my body to yearn for sleep. Therefore I went back to the kitchen to wash my now empty dishes and then back up to my room to take a nap. I eased into my bed carefully and closed my eyes. Sleep beginning to take over.


	5. Chapter 5

_All though suddenly I didn't know if I was awake or dreaming, because the scenery was in my room. I was still lying on my bed sleeping but someone was their watching me while I slept. A guy that had brunette hair and yellow eyes, something that was quite unusual because it was impossible to even have that eye color. He had on a white V-neck t-shirt that had mud on it and jeans. His manly fingers were petting my hair. He seemed familiar to me almost as if I should know him but I just couldn't put a name to his face._

" _I didn't mean to do what I did, but it was the only way." He said. His voice was very husky and raspy like he smoked a lot of cigarettes as he talked. "You'll understand really soon what I mean. Or at least I'm hoping you'll understand, because I don't think either of them could live without you. You're going to be going through a lot of changes and would want answers for your lingering questions. I'll have them, your answers, but you won't like what I would have to say."_

 _To make things even creepier he looked at me. And not the real sleeping figure version of me that he had been conferring to. But my ghostly appearance that was on the opposite side of the bed._

" _See you soon, real soon." He smirked before jumping back out my window that I didn't even realize was open. I walked over to the window in fright and noticed that he landed the jump unharmed. He got back on his knees and turned back to look at me before running off down the street._

When I woke up from my nap, I heard a few voices from downstairs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before getting out of bed. I recognized my mom's voice and a few others. Not wanting to go downstairs in my pajamas, I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue short sleeved crop top shirt. As I was changing I felt a gust of cold air hit my body and that's when I noticed it. My window that the guy in my dream jumped out of was opened. Even though I knew for a fact I closed it shut before I went to sleep. So was it real? Did that strange guy in my dream really break into my house and into my room? Or am I seriously going crazy? I didn't know, but one thing was for sure was that I needed to. I smiled when I saw Bonnie and her dad sitting at our kitchen table.

"Hey mom," I greeted. "Hey guys."

"Hey sweetie how was your hike?" she asked sitting next to Bonnie's dad in her work uniform. Her uniform was a short lemon yellow and white waitress dress, with a colored coordinated apron with pockets. My mom looked a lot like me. Same creamy tannish tone, blue green eyes, wild curly blonde hair but had a more developed frame than I did. Bonnie's dad had also been in his work uniform as well. He was bald and had a strong masculine figure. His eyes were brown and complimented his brown skin-tone. Bonnie on the other hand, was just as gorgeous as her dad. Like supermodel gorgeous. She had long black curly mermaid hair like me but a different color and green eyes like her dad. Her hair suited her heart shaped face and brought out her same colored skin.

Not wanting my mother to worry about the wolf attack I lied. "It was fine, it was a nice day out but I didn't stay out to long though because I had math homework to do." I sat on the same seat next to Bonnie and ate a few grapes that were on the table. I guess you could say that wasn't a total lie just half of the truth.

"Did you need any help with it?" she wondered taking a sip of her coffee. Both my mom and I were addicted to coffee and soda.

I shook my head grabbing a can of soda from the fridge.

"It's funny that you mentioned homework because Bon didn't!" Bonnie's dad piped in giving her a you're going to finish it when you get home stare.

"Thanks a lot Care." Bonnie whispered in my ear.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, how was I supposed to know you didn't finish it?"

"You think I would be over here if I didn't finish it." She whispered back.

"True you have a point there." Bonnie's dad always made sure she had her homework done so she wouldn't have to fall behind and struggle all year.

Her dad got up and gave us all hugs before he spoke. "Well I just came by to drop Bonnie off because she wanted to sleep over, so I'll see you guys later. I have to get back to the station." We all said goodbye as he headed out the front door.

This is what I meant by Bonnie being like a sister. Because my house became like her second home and vice versa. So she comes and goes whenever she pleases. She even knows where the spare key is and tends to let herself in on the days where either im sleeping and can't answer the door. Or when my mom and I aren't home and she wants to wait for us.

She was currently eating a few grapes when my mom got up to wash her cup. With the bags under her eyes I could tell that she was tired.

"How was work mom?" I asked.

"Yeah you look beat Mrs. F." Bonnie said plopping a grape into her mouth.

My mom sighed hitting her head against our dark oak cabinets. "I am beat; work was a pain in my rear. All people could talk about non-stop were the Mikaelson's arrival. Not to mention it got real busy and packed. "

"Yeah it's all over town. My dad even said some officers were talking about it down at the station." Bonnie told us.

"Has anyone even seen what they look like now?" I questioned drinking off more of my soda.

"Nope!" They both interjected at the same time.

"Who knows maybe you'll see Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah at school on Monday and end up having a few classes with them." My mom pointed. "Well I'm going to bed you guys enjoy your sleepover and just leave me a note if you're going to be going out okay?"

Bonnie and I nodded our heads and uttered "Goodnight!" to her as she ascended the stairs.

She waved her hand up behind her as she went. "Goodnight."

Once she was out of view I turned to eye Bonnie and wondered if I should tell her about what happened in the woods and about the dream.


	6. Chapter 6

"What? Why are you staring at me?" She speculated.

"Okay I seriously have to tell you something Bon, because a few strange things happened to me today and I feel like I'm going crazy!"

"Alright calm down Care, and just take a deep breath and tell me because you're freaking me out with your bizarre I just seen a ghost look."

"Don't joke around Bon cause one of the things im about to tell you involves a ghost or at least some form of one!"

"Is it Casper the friendly ghost?" She laughed.

"Bonnie this isn't funny!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay, okay I'm listening."

"So when I was on my hike, I got attacked and bit by a wolf near the clearing." I started off.

"What? How big is the bite? Can I see it?"

"Sure." I sat up and unbuttoned my jeans and rolled them down till the bite was visible enough for her to see.

"Holy Shit! That's a honker, how badly does it hurt?" She raised her fingers up and began to poke the wholes of the bite over and over. The bite wasn't actually that bad as it was before, the bloodstains were now dry and all that was left were the gashes she had been poking.

"It still stings and burns but it calmed down a bit so I'm able to walk now without wanting to rip my leg off." I said honestly attaching back the white band aid onto my skin and pulling back up my pants. "But then after the wolf bit me, another wolf jumped out from out of nowhere to save me and ended up guiding me home." I explained and then I told her about the dream and how my window was left open afterword's and as I told her. Her facial expressions kept on changing the entire time.

"So what do you think it means? Because I have no clue," I admitted.

She was quite for a moment before she told me her suggestions. "To tell you the truth Care, this might sound really odd. But have you ever thought that everything that happened to you might be somehow connected to the Mikaelson family." Bonnie loved mysteries since her dad was a cop and became really good at solving them so I wasn't surprised she came up with this.

"Why do you think that? They just got back to town."

"That's my point, they left around the time Matt disappeared the minute the police were doing search warrants and asking questions about your brother. But now all of a sudden they came back and you get bit by a wolf randomly near their house that was in the forest?"

I couldn't help but crack up with laughter when I processed all of what she was trying to get me to put together. "You think the Mikaelson's are wolves?"

"Not just regular wolves, werewolves and I'm going to prove it to you." She announced determined like a girl on a mission.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that Nancy Drew? It's not like we could randomly walk up to their house, and ring the doorbell and say hey, I know you howl at the moon only because I think one of you wanted to eat me for dinner!" I mentioned stating the obvious.

She propelled me to the front door anyway ignoring my distant protests and grabbed our shoes. "We don't have to walk up to their house because were sneaking in to it."

"What! I don't think that's such a good idea Bon." I screeched as she began pulling me down the street.

"To bad I do, now move it!" she ordered her accent rolling of her tongue. We both had strong southern accents from being born and raised in the south. Mine was really strong to the point where you could till I hadn't lived anywhere else but Georgia. Although Bonnie however, when you heard her accent you just knew the girl was nothing but country.

A cool shudder trickled down my spine as we reached the Mikaelson property. Memories of my young self-standing outside on the lawn waiting for someone to let me in ran through my mind. The house still looked the same. It was one of those creepy Victorian mansion houses that had been around since the civil war. You could tell it had history. Like most houses do in Pine Creek. It was a three leveled house that had a built in staircase attached to a wrapped around porch and a gazebo. The stairs up to the porch were old and worn. Dust collected on the windows. The paint was weathered and peeling off in spots, and the slats in the shutters on the upstairs windows were mostly broken out. The night was still yet I could feel a breeze around the area of the mansion. This was the kind of home that you played ding don't ditch with, but were too afraid to go up to the door and said fuck no instead.

I peered at Bonnie and could tell that she was thinking the same thing. "You still want to go in?"

"Yup!" She said popping the P. She then went to the side of the house and found a window at the bottom that was most likely indeed connected to the basement.

'ahhhh hell I just had to tell her' I thought as she began to open it.


	7. Chapter 7

'Ahhhh hell I just had to tell her' I thought as she began to open it.

It was a struggle but we were able to get the window open as quietly as we could.

"Come on were jumping in Care!" she told me before going inside first. I followed in pursuit wincing as my arm scraped against the wall as we jumped in. It was pitch-black so Bonnie turned on the light on her phone so that our eager eyes could see.

Suddenly though, she stopped walking causing me to bump into her as she pointed at something in the corner. I swear my body has received nothing but bruises all day. "Why'd you stop Bon?"

"Because of that, exhibit A." she smiled proudly at her first clue. There were six silver dog bowls that were in the corner, all filled with meat and water next to a beat up old couch.

"That's nothing, they probably just own dogs." I whispered.

"Dogs that they tie up in chains?" Her eyebrows were raised as the light gestured to the stack of bulky silver chains that were attached to the wall.

"Okay never mind because if they use those chains on normal dogs, that's just nothing but plain animal abuse." I was beginning to believe her theory more and more by the second.

"Now for my last clue is that werewolf den." She declared. The den was beside the old worn out couch. It just looks like the inside of a hole in the ground that had been dug out and that leads somewhere outside.

"Okay so maybe you might be right after all?" I conceded. "Can we go now?" I begged trying hard not to shit myself at the fear of getting caught.

She groaned but walked back toward the window. "Fine"

When we got back to my house I was able to relax. My mom was still passed out like a light so I didn't have to worry about leaving her a note since we weren't gone that long. However, on the way here I couldn't help but feel like we were both being watched. I didn't want to mention it to Bonnie because I knew that it would only just make her want to turn back around. Therefore I kept it to myself. She wanted to talk more about what happened but I didn't because of how freaked out I was so I told her to drop it. For the rest of the night, we gathered a bunch of junk food and ate it in the living room while watching reruns of one tree hill till we eventually fell asleep. She went home on Sunday while I went to church with my mom. Lord knows I don't usually go to church butt after what happened I took my ass there anyway.

When Monday came around my mom was right. Bonnie and I were looking over our schedules when all three of the Mikaelson siblings walked through the front courtyard with all eyes on them. I could tell it was them because it got so quiet you could hear practically hear a pin drop. The boys were dressed in dark denim jeans, black t-shirts and leather jackets. While Peyton had on a short skirt, a purple corset tank top that she covered with a black leather jacket as well.

"Who knew werewolves could dress in style and looked good doing it?" Bonnie teased in my ear gazing at the boys. "I call dibs on him." She pointed at the sibling with the shaggy brunette hair.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Dibs really Bon?"

"Yes really! Do you see how hot the boys are? Every girl in school would be chasing after them!"

I had to agree that they were quit easy on the eyes. Especially the one with short dirty blonde hair that still looked a bit boyish. I wonder if that was Klaus. Rebekah was also pretty. As if she just stepped out of a teen vogue magazine. Her blonde hair grew over the years and curled down her back like waves. If girls were jealous over my looks, then I knew it'll be world war 3 with Rebekah's. As they opened the door and went into the main building everybody went back to they're conversations. Although some stared at me when the brother who I assumed was Klaus eyed me up and down as they were going inside.

"Omg he stared at you Care!" Bonnie squealed, "Man Pine Creek just alot a lot more interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the short update. Im going to be really busy today since its Halloween and I wont be able to update till tomorrow or Monday. But I still wanted to give you guys a little something. But I hope you guys have a fun Halloween and enjoy yourselves and be safe. Also let me know what costumes you chose to be this year :)**

"Im guessing so." I replied back, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the stares. "Come on let's go to class."

I wasn't exactly really excited to go to first period. Only because our teacher Mrs. Sullivan was that one teacher you had that easily puts you to sleep. She goes on and on about her life like the class was supposed to be her therapist, instead of teaching us something useful history related. So Bonnie and I usually take naps in that class as soon as we sit down. She's the first one out of the two of us to pass out. However today was a little different because as soon as we took our seats the minute the classroom began to fill up. The door reopened and a Mikaelson sibling walked in catching everyone off guard and their attention. Even I had to admit that I was a little surprised. Because out of all the siblings I honestly thought that I was going to have a few classes with Rebekah. But standing in front of the room searching for an empty desk wasn't Rebekah at all. It was Klaus. To make things more nerve wracking. The only desk that was left empty in the room was the one that was in front of me. This had caused everyone to stare at us even Mrs. Sullivan. My cheeks flared in embarrassment as he looked at me and smiled. He held on tightly to his books and backpack as he slowly began to walk to the desk.

"Hey, remember me?" He asked giving me a clear earshot of his Romanian accent.

I nodded my head. "Klaus right?" I questioned trying to play it cool without letting it slip that I broke into his house with my partner in crime.

He nodded his head. Up close like this I observed how well puberty did him. He was handsome. He was the kind of guy that you would see landing lead roles in movies like grease and footloose or girls just wanna have fun. "It's good to see you again Caroline."

He touched my fingers as he stared into my eyes. I noticed we had the same ones, which were blue-green. "Yeah you to,"

He turned back around after that though and stayed that way for the entire class. I peeked at Bonnie and she had her mouth hung open like a few other girls did in the class. Including girls like Elena Gilbert. Elena has always been one of those girls that were not afraid to show their distaste for you. Whether it was either by her attitude or her signature resting bitch faces, the hatred was there and visible and stung like you got bit by the queen of a bee hive. In that reason, I ignored her like the plague to avoid drama no matter how much I would like to give Elena a piece of my mind. Elena's older brother Jeremy to be honest was really cool and the complete opposite of his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the period I couldn't even focus after that scenario. Was that a hint of flirtation? Because I knew that there was no need for him to have touched my fingers like that unless he wanted to. Or maybe he just did because it's been so long since we've seen each other, that it was a sign that he missed me. I couldn't tell.

Throughout Mrs. Sullivan's random need to teach, she began to discuss more and more about the civil war. "When did the civil war start and end? Does anybody know?"

A few students put their hand in the air as Mrs. Sullivan continued to pace around the room to call on someone. But when she chose Klaus, each one dropped back down.

Klaus's did the same as well as he answered. "The civil started on April 12, in the year of 1861 and ended on April 9th in the year of 1865."

"Can you tell me how it started?" she asked.

"The American Civil War was started because of politics more than anything else. There were issues between the North and South concerning trade and tariffs which contributed to the war, but the largest and most contentious cause was slavery.

Society was mostly under the control of the upper classes in both North and South, and these two areas had very different viewpoints. The North was dominated by industry which produced much of the wealth in that region, while the South was economically dominated by the production of cotton on plantation farms that depended on slavery. As the Northern politicians became increasingly insistent that slavery should be repressed and abolished, the South saw that as an infringement on their rights and their economic livelihood. There were very strong arguments about whether slavery should be allowed in the areas that became new states during that period, and the arguments became violent; a southern Congressman beat a northern Congressman senseless with his cane over the issue." He responded.

Mrs. Sullivan clapped her wrinkled palms together and smiled quite pleased. "It's your first day of school to and you came prepared. I love when my students know their history."

"I had a tutor while I was away and I grew to like it." He admitted.

"What a dork." Tyler chocked under his breath, causing a few students to laugh. I sighed as I caught Klaus's shoulder's slumping in his seat and his hand falling to his side. "And that's what happens when you have no friends. You become a loser." Tyler turned his body around in his chair to get high five's from his friends Diego and Marcel. Who had obviously been impressed with his remarks.

Feeling sad for him because I know what it's like to be Tyler's punching bag. I reached underneath my desk slightly too bravely rub his fingers. So that he wouldn't think that what Tyler was saying to him was actually true. I beamed when he rubbed my fingers back in slow motion as well.

"Mr. Lockwood just for having the same personality that you've always had, you have detention for the next two weeks after school. Maybe then you'll learn to be nicer to your peers or in general. Oh and maybe you can bring up the F that you have in all four of your classes to!" Mrs. Sullivan yelled.

"Yes ma'am" Tyler groaned.

The rest of the class snickered at this when Mrs. S went back to teaching. Even I laid my head down on my arm to let out a quite laugh.

"Ignore Tyler, you're not a loser. Besides I'll be your friend, well only if you want me to be?" I whispered to Klaus leaning my body close enough to his without making it noticeable so that only he could hear.

His head nodded slowly while he rubbed his fingers more up the palm of my hand.

Then the bell rang a few seconds later and students gathered their belongings and rushed out their seats and out the door. Not caring to hear the homework Mrs. Sullivan was yelling out as they went.

Bonnie was signaling me to hurry up over by the door. But Klaus caught my hand as we both got up.

I looked at him questionably.

"I just wanted to say Thank you, and if I don't have another class with you can I see you later?" he asked nervously stuttering.

I couldn't believe that I made a guy as handsome as Klaus nervous. Not only that but he was shy. "You're welcome and sure that would be great."

"Okay, see you then." He grinned showing me his dimpled smile.

He turned and exited the classroom waving goodbye to Bonnie who still been their watching the scene.

"He's totally into you!" Bonnie squealed looping her arm through mine as we began to scurry off to second period.

Klaus's pov.

Klaus was not afraid to admit that what happened in first period with that Tyler kid really got to him. He knew that enrolling into a school this late in the year, and not really knowing anybody was going to be extremely difficult. But he had to be around her. He was away from her for two whole years and it nearly killed him. So he knew he had to go through it, all the unwelcomed stares, the bullying, the hatred comments and trying to fit in. His family was the outcast in the town so he didn't expect things to be any different at school. No matter how much he preferred home schooling he had to protect her. Keep her safe and out of harm's way. But how could he do that when he was about to wolf out in there? If Caroline hadn't been the sweet kind person that she was from what he remembered and managed to calm him down. Klaus was sure he would have lost control all over again. He never really had much friends human wise because of what he was. Not because he might attack or kill them. But because of how cruel and mean they could be. However he knows that he has to make things work otherwise the hunters would be back for them if he killed on an innocent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I just want to say thanks for taking the time to read my story and to those of you who leave reviews it warms my heart. Because this is the second story that I've written a lot of pages for and this is really new to me. Because I never thought that I could write something that could have a chance at getting published. So I hope you guys really like this story and is enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**

 **Klaus's pov.**

Today was automatically going to be a rough day for him because of that when it comes to Caroline in that aspect. She wouldn't even be in this situation if his older brother Elijah hadn't attacked her in the woods the other day. He admitted to Klaus that he was just trying to help and make things right on his behalf. On the other hand, since her human friend Bonnie figured out what they were. The night he overheard the girls breaking into his house after coming back home from his hunt. They would either have to turn her or kill her for knowing their secret if she can't keep quiet about it. Though Klaus knew that he wouldn't be the one to do it because she was his lupa's friend, and her death would upset Caroline terribly. Besides he's not even sure if he could tell her that she even was his Lupa because of what happened the year that he left. He was afraid that she would reject being his Lupa if he did.

He was actually watching her go off to class with her friend when he felt the hunger he's been pushing aside since this morning burning his throat. 'Not now' he thought as the blood that he smelled coming from the students in the halls around him went through his nose with their flesh taunting him. He needed to get away from the humans. So quickly Klaus slammed open the closest door he could find startling a few students as he did and ran outside. The chilly breeze whipping against his face, as his legs darted toward the trees. When he made it, he leaped into the air when he spotted a deer just a few feet away. His fangs pierced the creature into its side the second it wiggled its body to get free. As the deer stopped moving in his hands Klaus new he killed it. This is one of the things that he didn't like about being a werewolf. He had to kill creatures that were so peaceful and harmless to keep himself from being the opposite of what they were, a monster.

Lycanthropes follow the same stories that you've always heard, creatures that are able to turn themselves into wolves on a full moon. The only difference is that they have to learn to control their shifting because if they don't, they can get stuck in their wolf form forever and forget that they were ever even human. It's kind of sad really, it's like they would have to learn to adapt to being a wolf and basically live in the wild, and watch their family's live their lives without them being in it. His parents told him that they get affected by the moon in different ways besides their transformation, but he doesn't really know if it's true or not. That's why Klaus has been trying extremely hard not to give into the urge to kill. Because once you give in it's hard for a werewolf to stop killing and they end up losing control.

They end up become the wolf. So he kind of has to hunt more frequently than other werewolves do. His siblings aren't like him when it comes to what they are. They embrace all sides of the werewolf gene and are not ashamed of the hunger. They actually kill humans as well as eat animals as long as they keep a low profile. Hunters don't really know because they run so far out of town they actually get away with it. But he doesn't want to be like that so he goes for animals like horses, bears or bambi instead. When he was able to find one more deer, he looked at his hands and saw the veins on his skin go from green to dark while his fingernails began turning into claws. Klaus didn't need a mirror to know that his eyes changed to the color yellow. He just needed more meat. Therefore he hid in the bushes till the deer stopped moving and charged at it. Devouring every part of the animal till there was nothing but bone left from its corps. He cleaned himself off afterwards licking away any sign of blood still on his attire and headed back up to the school when the bell for second period had rung. Not knowing someone was watching him the entire time.

 **Caroline pov.**

The morning went by pretty quickly for me. In second period our teacher Mr. Jefferson passed out biology books to everyone in the class and told us to write our names in the corner. He went over some of the stuff that we were going to be doing for the rest of the semester like the environment, the body systems, and the processes that your body has to go through in order to be kept sake and alive. As he was saying this, I hit my head on my lab table repeatedly.

"Im going to fail." I kept on saying over and over to myself.

"Well if you think like that of course you will." A random voice said to my right, moving back the chair that was next to me. I turned my head from where it laid in my arms and saw that it was Elijah, Klaus's brother.

"Trust me I will." I confessed. "How has your day been going?"

Elijah leaned back in his desk and clasped his fingers behind his head. "Eh okay I guess once you block out the constant irritation of the flaming imbeciles that you grew up with!"

"Im sorry, im sure they'll ease up eventually." I encouraged. It was then that I noticed that his voice sounded very familiar. Then I realized that he was the guy from my dream. Not just because his voice was the same. But so was his appearance.

"It's you!" I gasped staring at him wide eyed.

"What's me?" Elijah smirked.

"You're him; you're the guy from my dream aren't you?" I speculated pointing my finger at him.

Laughter left Elijah's lips. "Yes I am, there's no point in lying about it now is their?"

"I guess not." I said.

"So is it true? Does that mean your family is all werewolves?" I asked suspicion written crossed my face.

"Yes it's true! We are indeed werewolves!" he admitted. My jaw dropped as I *stared at him in disbelief.

"Well butter my biscuit, so Bonnie was actually right!"

"Oh yes your human friend from this morning. I hope you understand that her knowing about my family's secret is going to be quiet a problem right?"

"Why?"

 _The school bell cut him off before he could speak. "You're going to have to have my brother explain it to you. Because it wasn't even my place to tell you our secret it was his." He was making his way out the room till I decided to follow him to ask why._

 _But Bonnie's sudden appearance startled us when she came up to the door like she usually did to go with me to class._

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to barge up on you guys." She said apologetically._

 _"It's fine." I told her._

 _Bonnie then turned towards Elijah flirtatiously. She placed her hand against the door beside Elijah's head before taking a hold of the edges of his shirt. "Well hello older Mikaelson," she started to say and immediately I smacked my hand against my own face. "My names Bonnie and I kind of know that you like to scratch and sniff your rear and that you like to play fetch, which btw is totally cool with me. Because you see I like my animals and my favorite ones are puppies especially the cute kind." She then leaned close to his ear before opening her mouth and holding her other free hand like claws. "Rawr!"_

 _I could tell that Elijah was extremely uncomfortable with what just happened by the expression that crossed his face. He removed Bonnie's hand from his shirt softly before giving me a look._

"This is why!" he said simply, darting down the hallway as quickly as he can.

Shrugging her shoulders Bonnie stared at me. "What did I do?"

I shook my head amused and pushed her to our third period.


	11. Chapter 11

Around lunch time, Caroline spotted Bonnie waiting for her outside the cafeteria since both girls didn't have the same fourth period, and smiled as she tugged her inside. The girls selected their lunches and looked around the crowded lunchroom filled with rowdy teenagers for an empty place to sit. When they managed to find one, the girls sat down and began eating. As she was about to place a Nacho in her mouth Bonnie nudged her shoulder.

"What?" She asked looking at her friend.

"Elena and her minions at 10 o'clock." She said with a hint of humor.

Caroline looked ahead and rolled her eyes.

"Oh hey Bonnie!" Elena greeted in her high pitched voice, placing her hand on her hips against her cheerleading uniform. "Hey freak!" she gestured to Caroline giving her a nasty look.

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie said unexcitedly.

"What do you want Elena?" Caroline asked in annoyance her mood already starting to change at the site of the girl.

"Well the girls and I were talking, and we wanted to know how an unpopular geek like you could get a handsome guy like Klaus to talk to you? Or even look at you?" Elena questioned smirking; as her friends started to laugh and the cafeteria quieted down to listen in.

Not wanting to show how much that comment affected her. Caroline held back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes and thought of a snarkier remark. "Well if you weren't such an uptight heinous bitch, then maybe Klaus or any guy would want to talk to you. But then again they would have to like you first."

Ooh's and loud burns erupted through the room. Even Bonnie had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Well at least I didn't cry wolf when my brother went missing. Is he even missing? Because to be honest with you, everyone just thinks that he faked the entire thing and just actually dropped out of school instead? So that he could stay up in his room all day getting high or surfing the net for porn. " Elena retorted.

Anger flared through Caroline's body as she shot up from the table to lean toward Elena to yank her by her uniform.

"First of all my brother's disappearance is none of your damn business. And if you mention my brother's disappearance ever again, I'll mess up your face!"

"And I'll help her!" A new voice interrupted. Caroline turned and saw the Mikaelson siblings standing at their table with their lunch trays in hand. The voice that joined in on the argument was Rebekah.

As her head was turned, Elena pushed her back causing Caroline to let go of her uniform and almost trip over her chair. However the minute she caught herself, she turned back around to try to retaliate but stopped when she saw the palm of her hands. The veins that were on them were changing colors going from green to dark.

Klaus rushed to her side and pulled her out the cafeteria before she could even blink. When she noticed their surroundings they were outside the building that led into the gym near the courtyard. The spot where all the stoners like to go to get high or where kids like to meet up so that they can skip class.

"My veins?" she started to question. "Why are they turning black? Is that supposed to be a werewolf thing?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Your brother told me in second period."

"I specifically told him not to!" Klaus growled throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Don't be mad at him. I kind of pressed him into telling me. "

"Im not mad just annoyed. Because I wanted to be the one to tell you! Even though I already knew that you already figured it out, when both you and human friend snuck into my house the other night!"

Caroline ducked her head in embarrassment. "I had a feeling someone was watching us. It was you the entire time."

"Yes it was. I had just come back from a hunt when I smelled both your scents and overheard you. You're lucky I was the one that did instead of my parents, because they would have killed you or devoured you of on the spot." He informed.

"Sorry!" Caroline said apologetically. It was like she was being scolded by her mother the way he was talking to her.

His eyes softened. "Its fine, but please you got to understand and warn your friend that doing stuff like that is dangerous alright."

"Im sorry about that, I didn't even want to sneak into your house the way that we did, but Bonnie tends to go Nancy drew and Dora the explorer when it comes to mysteries." She explained. "But I'll talk to her about it."

"Thankyou!" Klaus said in appreciation. He then grabbed her hands and rubbed his fingers against her veins.

"However to answer your question the vein changing color thing is a part of the transformation. It happens when you're angry, everything in your body from your cells to your eyes changes into wolf genes. It's all very complicated and something that I can't explain here. " he continued.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because you need to eat before lunch is over and we have to go to our next period."

"Fine!" she pouted frustrated with the lack of answers. "We could always skip?"

Klaus shook his head a smile appearing on his lips. "No, now go finish your lunch and go to class Caroline. I can come by your house after school so we can talk more about this okay?"

"Alright, Im going, see you later." She waved going back into the cafeteria and dealing with the aftermath of her fight with Elena.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, Ive been sick alot these past few days and I still am so its kind of taking a tole on me. But I have some great ideas**

 **for this book that I hope you guys will love so bear with me. This is going to be a long story depending on how many chapters I do and you will cry, be upset, pissed of, fall in love with characters, laugh and just go through so many emotions like I am right now just writing this book. Pine Creek is based on my home Kennesaw, Georgia. So the characters are based on my friends and I and what we went through in h.s.. Just with a supernatural twist, but i know I started the book off in first person. However for the rest of the series I will be writing it in third person and some stuff wont be like the show so their will be some serious scenes. Fyi so get prepared for this roller coaster! **

"You have to go to the principal's office." Bonnie told her when she got back to their table.

"Oh great!" Caroline grumbled but stomped her way there anyway. Caroline wasn't that surprised that Mr. D called her down to his office. From how much time her and Bonnie spent in his office all of freshman and sophomore year they practically had their own seats with both their names on it. The cool thing about Mr. D was that he knows how Elena's personality is and how she likes to tell two sides to every fight they've ever had to get out of trouble.

Walking into his office she ignored Elena who had been sitting down in a chair glaring and sat in the empty one next to her.

"Sup Mr. D" she acknowledged reaching over his desk so that they can do their secret handshake. Mr. D wasn't one of those old strict principal's that high schools normally have. He was actually really handsome looking even though he was in his 40's. He had light tannish brownish skin and a muscular build. There was even a picture of him on his desk, leaning against a motorcycle outside their school back when he went to Pine Creek high.

"So girls, you know that fighting is against the rules and since a lot of the students said that you started it Elena. You have detention for the next two weeks and Caroline you have detention for the next three days." He said sternly.

"What? How is that fair?" Elena screeched.

"Well think about it this way Elena, if you didn't provoke her or approach her then you wouldn't be in this situation. Am I right or wrong?" he questioned hands clasped together.

"Right!" Elena mumbled. But even Elena was blushing under his hazel eyed gaze.

"Oh and besides detention, you both will be decorating the gym for the back to school dance." He clarified. "Hopefully you'll form some kind of friendship or tolerance of each other okay?"

"Yes sir!" Both girls answered after sharing discouraging looks.

"Elena you may go back to lunch." He told her shooing her off. Elena got up muttering finally under her breath as she left the office rolling her eyes.

"Caroline," Mr. D began, and Caroline knew that tone. His fingers rubbed against his temples as he began to speak. "I know things are every difficult for you right now with your brother missing and everything, but when it comes to Elena you have to turn the other cheek. You guys have been at each other's throats since freshman year and it has to stop."

"No offence Mr. D but this talk was meant for Elena not me, it's not like I spend days thinking of ways to torture her to no end. I've been avoiding her like you told me to and she still approaches me to provoke me." She explained slouching against her seat in defeat.

"That's why Im hoping you will continue to be the bigger person and actually let whatever problem there is between you guys go, so that we won't have to keep having discussion. If that doesn't work then we will get both of your parents involved is that understood?" he inquired.

"Yes sir!" she replied simply not wanting to argue.

"Good you can go back and enjoy your lunch!" he said.

When she got back to the cafeteria she received a few stares but ignored them and sat back down at her and Bonnie's table.

"So Care how much trouble did you get into?" Bonnie asked bluntly as she continued to eat her burger.

"Not that much besides detention for the next three days and I have to decorate the gym with Elena for the dance!" she explained her mouth filled with nachos.

"Hey that's not too bad!" Bonnie cheered suddenly trying to ease the mood. "But what about Elena what did she get?"

"Two weeks' worth of detention." Caroline smirked.

Bonnie gaped at that. "Wow if Elena wasn't pissed off before she is now. Not only that but you almost went wolf in front of the whole caf!"

"Yeah with all this new wolf stuff that I have to deal with, my grades and Elena being a paying in my ass, this year's not going to be easy." She sighed. "But Klaus also got upset that we broke into his house over the weekend and he's also worried about you knowing that their wolf's!" she remembered how stressed he seemed and figured she should talk to Bonnie about it now.

"Why? It's not like I would actually rat them out and put a sign over their house saying werewolf's live here!" Bonnie interpreted.

"I know that Bon but you're going to have to convince them that okay?" she pleaded with her friend as she continued to eat.

"Fine," Bonnie agreed, a bit offended that she had to do convince them anyway.

For the rest of lunch both girls ate in silence and Caroline new that her friend was a bit upset with her. She didn't mean to make her mad but she didn't know what the Mikaelson's would do to Bonnie if she didn't cooperate. She didn't even say good bye to Caroline when the bell rang for fifth period. She just got up and through the rest of her lunch tray in the trash and went to her next class. As the day dragged on and came to an end. She had gone to Mrs. Sullivan's room to serve her detention. Bonnie who would have usually been waiting outside for her after class like she did every other day had went home early instead. Most likely still upset that the Mikaelson's didn't really trust her. But Caroline didn't really blame them and could understand why. She was pretty sure that if Elijah would have never even bit her in the woods, then she wouldn't have known about their secret either. Today had been a long day as she sat in an empty desk and eyed who all had been in the room. It was Tyler, Elena, A few stoner kids and a guy named Luke Parker, Pine Creek's very own resident bad boy. Caroline noticed by just even staring at him how badly he fit the stereotype. He had blonde shaggy hair, green eyes and a toned body under his dark all black attire. He was that one popular skater kid in school that you would secretly have a crush on, but wouldn't say out loud if you were lucky enough to get him to say Hi to you or make an attempt to start a conversation. However since he lives across the street from her, Caroline and Luke go way back and therefore for that, he didn't care about how unpopular she was and talked to her all the time.

"So I'm guessing you and cheer bitch got into another fight again?" he asked texting away on his cell phone.

"Yup, pretty much." She told him smirking in amusement at his nickname for Elena.

"God, I will never understand why girls handle fights and arguments the way that they do. See when guys get into fights, we just throw fists then go smoke a blunt or drink a beer after where done. But when it comes to you girls, it's nothing but more drama and chaos." He stated.


	13. Chapter 13

"I agree with that totally, that's why I try my best to avoid it, but with cheer bitch always in my face I don't really get much luck." She admitted.

Luke quirked his eyebrows at her as he raised a hand to adjust his beanie. "Trust me, there's always a reason why people with personality's like Elena's act the way that they do. Usually theirs something going on with them that no one knows about or that she just doesn't like to share that she's going through. Am I sympathizing the way that she acts towards people? No im not, because if I was a girl dealing with someone like that, I would be pulling and ripping out more than just her hair."

Caroline snickered at that as she thought about what he said. "You know I never thought about it that way. Now I wonder if there actually is something going on with her and her huge mean girl attitude is just a façade and she actually is a decent person underneath?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders taking out a pack of gum and popping one into his mouth after handing her one. "Who knows, and if that's not the case then maybe she is just a bitch."

She turned to peek at Elena who had been sitting on the other side of the room with her eyes glued to her phone. Just Looking at Elena right now, she can't help but wonder if there is a side to her that she's too scared to show. If that's the case, can the same be said for Tyler?

"You know you actually give really good advice Luke." She complimented.

"I'm no Oprah, but I have my moments." He said smirking cockily. "But hey I'm having a party at my house on Saturday, so you can come and invite some friends to if you want?"

"Sure sounds good." She told him, excited to have something to look forward to.

"But hey is Bonnie still single?" he asked.

Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're into Bonnie?"

Luke nodded his head. "Yeah I've been into her for a while. She's cute and feisty and I kind of like that in a women."

"Well yeah she's single, should I let her know you're interested?" she questioned.

"Sure if you want, I won't stop you if it helps me out." He confessed wearing a smug smile.

"I'll see what I can do." Caroline assured him. She couldn't help but ponder the idea of Bonnie and Luke together. They were too alike. Plus Bonnie had her eye set on Elijah right now. Even though it seemed as if he is a bit weirded out by her at the moment, but Caroline kept that bit to herself afraid she might upset Luke with that piece of information.

By the time detention was over she couldn't help but sigh in happiness as she began walking out of the school. Today just happened to be one of those days where she would like nothing more than to just crawl in her bed and hibernate underneath the covers. It was then that she realized that she would most likely have to walk home since she didn't have a car of her own to drive. Besides, no one was really around for her to ask for a ride.

'Damn it' she thought but began walking to her house anyway. It wasn't really that far from the school probably really about fifteen minutes if she decided to take a short cut. When she reached her house the sun was starting to vanish and streetlights were starting to turn on. Her mom should still be at work so Caroline didn't have to worry about telling her about the trouble she got into until then. As she approached her door, she found Klaus their leaning against it already waiting on her.

"Where were you?" He asked moving away from the door.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I received detention starting today for the next couple of days from my fight with Elena."

"Oh!" he comprehended. "I'm sorry." He gave her a small smile as he stepped aside to allow her to open the door.

They walked inside and Caroline threw her book bag on the floor and went straight for the kitchen. "Why are you sorry? It's not like you did anything?"

Klaus followed her and sat down in one of the chairs at her kitchen table. 'But I did,' he thought. 'All of what you're going is my fault.' This had been true what he was thinking, if he hadn't done what he did in the first place then she wouldn't feel or deal with any of this sadness and anger that she's secretly hiding. He had to tell her, he can't keep this a secret anymore. "But it is my fault!" he revealed.

"Okay I'm lost, how is this your fault exactly?" she questioned taking out two cans of sprites.


	14. Chapter 14

"I was the one that attacked your brother the night of his disappearance." He confessed.

Not sure if she should believe him or not Caroline's face went completely blank for a few seconds. Then she snapped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ATTACKED HIM?"

Klaus jumped in his seat startled at her outburst and angry eyes piercing through his own. He raised his hands up in defense as if that would do anything as he continued to explain. "The night that you guys had been camping in the woods had been the night of my first werewolf transformation. I had lost control and my animal side took over my whole body and I ended up breaking out of my family's den. When I had got into the woods I didn't think that any humans would be around since it was really late. But when I caught the scent of blood in the area, it was hard to restrict myself and without knowing who it was before it was too late. I ended up attacking and almost killing your brother."

"It was you who removed his body then from the clearing after it happened." She questioned tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes it was humans aren't allowed to know about our kind, it's been that way for centuries. So if I were to have just left his body there for your parents and the cops or anybody else to find, they would have found my DNA on him and would have discovered that I was a crossbreed species." He finished hoping that she would understand.

"So you took my brother to cover your own back?" She interrogated feeling nothing but anger and betrayal.

As messed up as it was Klaus nodded his head unable to look her in the eye anymore. He could feel how angry and hurt she was which had been something he expected her to feel.

"If you took his body then where is he? Is he alive or dead?" she demanded. Caroline needed to know, so she could stop feeling like she's going crazy just for wanting answers and to know what happened to her brother.

"He's Alive. When I had went back to get his body after I had made sure that you were nowhere in sight, I realized that his wounds weren't server from my attacks, and instead of killing him he turned." He interpreted.

"Turned? As in into a werewolf?" she asked.

"Yes, he's Elijah's mate which is why he's so awkward around Bonnie. My brother's gay."

Caroline at that moment looked nothing more than like a deer in headlights. If there was a perfect expression to say what the fuck would be the one that just crossed his mates face. Then next thing he could grasp was that her fist was rising into the air to punch him square in the jaw giving him a mean right hook. He brought his hand up to hold his jaw to stare at her in bewilderment. He knew she would have been angry at him after he told her the truth. However he never thought that she would have actually socked him in the face for it.

"You knew Klaus, all day you knew and you never said a word!" She screamed and flinched at the pain coming from her voice. "Is there anything else that you're keeping from me? And you better tell me now because if I find out later on, your wolf tail is getting more than just a punch."

"Yes, there is more." He paused feeling a lump in his throat. "You're my mate. You've always have been ever since we were kids."

Then for a second time today, his mate's fist reconnected with his face. At least he was happy to know that his mate was indeed an excellent scrapper.


	15. Chapter 15

Not wanting to talk about the mate situation she opened her mouth to plead with him. "I want see him, I want to see my brother. When can I?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "We can go now, if you're not busy with anything?"

"I'm not so let's go." She ordered brushing his hands off her as she got up. "Where are you guys keeping him or hiding him?"

"He's been living with us ever since my family left town, we couldn't risk anybody seeing him or asking him questions, in fear of our elders discovering what happened. So he left with my family and I the next morning after I attacked him." He finished when they went out of her house.

She cocked her head to the side. "Elders?"

"Leaders of our people." He answered. "You'll often hear many of the more knowledgeable members of the werewolf community refer to a group of werewolves called the "elders". The werewolf elders are a group of the most respected and strongest of the werewolves. They generally have been werewolves for quite a length of time, and typically share their wisdom with the newer members. Elders are notoriously very difficult to find, and often stay hidden in the shadows as they do not like to – nor do they need to – reveal themselves. You'll find many who impersonate being a werewolf elder in order to misguide younger werewolves. Werewolf elders look like regular werewolves, and are often mistaken as such. The elders are the ones that created a list of rules, rights and treaties that each pack member or family has to follow."

"What happens if they don't follow them?" Caroline wondered as they continued to walk down the street before taking a right.

"They either lose the ability to shift, or they get killed off." He replied. "Kind of like how witches use to be burned at the stake." He joked trying to add in a bit of humor.

Caroline peered at him taken aback. "Witches are real?"

Klaus chuckled. "Yes they are, and not just witches. But every supernatural and paranormal creature that you know of and can think of is real, some live right in this very town and others just live all over the world."

"So like demons and vampires?" she queried in disbelief as she stopped walking.

"Yup all real." He said simply turning back to look at her with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What no way, what about mermaids, ghosts and fairies?" Caroline continued with a skip in her step.

"All real," he told her again. "However not all supernatural creatures are like my family and I. So if you think you'll be Facebook pals with every last one of them. Then you might as well stick to the Hollywood version of them that you have in your head of what they might be and look like Lupa." He stared at his Lupa with a serious expression so that she can understand that none of this is a joke.

"Well if that's the case then tell me what their like, so I'll know?" She asked.

"Fine, well for starters mermaids don't have red hair, or wear bras and sing about being part of your world on top of a random god forsaken rock. They do however, like to drown any human that they come into contact with while they're in the water still in their fish form. They lure them in by singing siren songs or lullabies. They inhabit in rivers, lakes, estuaries, coastal marine waters, swamps and marine wetlands. " He clarified.

"Can they exchange their tail for legs whenever they want?"

"Some can but not all."

"Are they able to have children with humans?" she wondered, but she wasn't just asking that question just about the mermaids but for all supernatural creatures as well especially werewolves.

"Yeah they can, all supernatural creatures can."

"What about fairies what are they like?"

"Well their not like tinker bell that's for sure. They live in trees and have pointed ears kind of like elves, and they do have wings so they can fly. However their not very trustworthy, and can be very evil which is why they get along well with vampires and demons and a few angels. It just depends on which ones are from heaven or hell."

"Wow this is a lot of information to take in." she pointed out letting out a sigh when they reached his house.

"I'll educate you more about my world later," he promised leading her up the stairs. "For right now just think about seeing your brother again alright?"

Caroline nodded and went inside after he opened the door. She tried to calm her nerves as she stood next Klaus but had no such look. How could she? When she was about to see her only brother who she thought had died for the first time in two years.

"Matt?" Klaus shouted at the bottom of the wrapped around light brown staircase foyer that led to the second floor that was right by the front door.

"Klaus?" A voice she recognized responded back from one of the rooms upstairs.

"Could you come here for a second?" he asked "Your sister's here, she knows everything and wants to see you."

They were met with silence for a couple of seconds, before the wooden floors creaked against the sound of her brother's footsteps emerging from the hallway. Her smile and tears that she's been hiding and holding back since they approached the house showed and fell. The second her brother finally descended the stairs, and over to where they were in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Caroline couldn't help herself and encased him into a tight hug.

"You're alive, you're okay." She cried over and over again into his shoulder. She could feel his arms tightening around her even more as her tears continued to stain his shirt.

"I'm okay Care." Matt assured his sister who he missed dearly.


	16. Chapter 16

She has grown so much and he hates the fact that he missed out on the most important events of her life because of what happened to him. However now that she had been bit and was a werewolf now, they can finally spend time with each other and talk about those things that they both missed out on. The last time he saw his sister was the day his mate attacked her in the woods and he jumped in on his mates attack to save her. Because even though he adapted to becoming a wolf, Matt didn't want this life for his little sister at all. That's why he made sure to follow her home in case something else happened, and other werewolves or vampires in the area didn't do anything else to harm her. Werewolves happened to be a huge threat in the supernatural community, especially in Pine Creek. So he didn't want to take any chances on other creatures harming his sister since she was still a cub and not a fully trained wolf. Or the fact that she didn't know about the powers that she was going to receive yet.

He looked at Klaus to whisper Thank-you but noticed the blood and bruise on his jaw as he did. "Klaus, what happened to your face?"

Klaus pointed at Caroline. "Your sister punched me twice after I told her."

With the amount of shock written on his face Matt looked down at this sister.

"What he deserved it." She grumbled crossing her arms as if she was five years old.

Matt couldn't help but snicker at the two of them as Klaus stuck his tongue out at Caroline as she was turned around.

"Anyways I'm going to let you guys catch up. If you need me I'll be upstairs." Klaus informed them then disappeared off into his room before Caroline and Matt could say anything. He wanted to be fair and let the two siblings have a moment alone. They deserved that much after everything his family's put them through.

"Are you sure were doing the right thing here?" His own sister asked appearing at the entrance of her bedroom doorway. "Even though she's one of us now, can we trust her? Can she get use to the idea of being a wolf and the problems that comes along with it? She is just still a young girl you know."

Klaus knew that his sister had been worried about this for a while now and he could understand why completely. "Yes I know, and yes I think we can trust her as long as we find a way to get rid of her friend's memories about our secret. But besides that she's already getting used to the idea now I think. All she needs is time, and with the help of her brother and with us. She might surprise us all and become not just a werewolf but a fighter and a warrior."

"Good." Rebekah smirked. "Because I can't be the only wolf girl in this family kicking ass and taking names whenever you boys get into trouble."

"You're not exactly a saint so remove that invisible halo Becks, unless you want me to remind you the problems that you've gotten us into with a certain you know who, because of your frustration down your you know where?" Klaus mocked wiggling his eyebrows.

Rebekah did the thing that she picked up from humans whenever they were annoyed at their siblings or friends and flipped her brother off.

"At least I get some instead of always using my hand." Rebekah mocked backed extremely pleased with the blush that appeared on her brother's cheeks. "Now, now no need to be embarrassed. I could always let Caroline know about your frustration so you won't totally be a virgin anymore in all aspects of sexual encounters. I think she'll be quite happy to know that you moan her name with joy."

Klaus did what Rebekah did earlier and flipped his sister off with a facial expression that clearly stated fuck you.

'Love you' his sister mouth before going in her room and closing back her bedroom door. Klaus hated when his sister would tease him about his personal life. He just couldn't be like his siblings who would use to get involve with someone else romantically or for fun because they didn't or couldn't find a mate yet. He was lucky to have discovered who his mate was at such a young age because having to wait like his brother did and his sister who is still waiting for hers is almost tragic. He saved himself for Caroline because he's just old fashioned. He's just going to have to remember to keep his Lupa away from his sister so that she doesn't get a chance to embarrass him.


	17. Chapter 17

From upstairs he could feel how happy his Lupa was by just being in her brother's presence. He could hear them conferring to each other about all the changes Matt had to deal with when he transformed into a wolf. 

"Did it hurt transforming?" he heard his Lupa ask. 

"Yes it did, it hurt a lot." Matt admitted. "Every bone in your body practically breaks during your first transformation. I cried myself to sleep that entire night after it happened." 

Not being aware of that, Klaus was intrigued to know more of Matt's thoughts about that night. Because it had been hard on everyone seeing him go through it, and hearing his screams throughout the house, Klaus had no choice but to lock him in the den. Elijah wanted nothing more than to break down the door to be able to comfort his mate, but their parents forced him not to. Only because it's dangerous to be around young cubs when they first start to phase, since that's when their urge for meat tends to be the strongest. They end up killing everything and anything in sight. 

"Really, now that you told me that I'm not looking forward to it at all." Caroline stated. "How long did it last the whole bone breaking thing?" 

"For about an hour and a half," Matt answered. "Then after that you immediately turn into your wolf form which I had to admit was pretty cool. Despite how much pain I had been in. However your bones only break and change during your first transformation. After that you can transform into a wolf whenever you want without feeling any pain." 

"What was that like?" 

"It was amazing; your senses are a lot stronger when you're a wolf. Your sight, smell, hearing, speed along with the extra powers that you get is just a brilliant feeling to go through as a wolf. Your human side is gone when you transform." Matt explained excitement coming from his voice which showed on his face.  
Caroline couldn't help but be excited about turning into a wolf herself after hearing her brother's experience. "So I'm guessing you like being a werewolf then?" 

"Yeah I do, you get to experience the world in a different way than regular cronies do." He said. 

"What are cronies?" 

"Oh it's just another word supernatural creatures tend to call humans." 

"Ah okay then." She replied not really sure what to say about that. "So you can't come back to school I'm guessing? What have you been doing since you disappeared besides living here?" 

"Well I usually spend time with the rest of the wolf pack, and learn all the history of our lineage. Now I'm learning secret remedies that the elders use for our kind. I also run and do missions for the elders or for Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson around town or in other parts of the world."  
Caroline ran a hand through her natural blonde curly hair before looking at her brother. "What kind of missions and secret remedies?" 

"I can't tell you because I gave my oath to the elders, and if I break that oath I'm going to end up dead." Matt answered. 

"I guess there's a lot of things that you guys can't tell me." Caroline groaned feeling helpless because even though she's glad that her brother's alive and well; she barely understands what's going on and how too processes everything without looking and feeling completely confused and lost. 

"I'm sorry sis, I would if I could but I would rather you not know about this stuff. Even though you're going to be a werewolf now I want you to still have as much of a normal life as you possibly can. Because once you get involved in the supernatural world and end up doing other supernatural creatures, dirty work you're going to wish that you did have nothing but a normal life." He stared down at his sister in nothing but worry. Because he's not just saying this stuff to be mean to her and to keep her out of his life. He's telling her all of this because it's nothing but the truth. Ever since he turned into a werewolf, he had nothing but innocent blood on his hands, and he knows that he's going to hell for. The last thing that he wants is his own little sister to become not just a killer but a murder like him.  
Suddenly a knock on the Mikaelson's front door caused both siblings to jump and look over in that direction. 

"I'll be right back." Matt told Caroline getting up to walk over to open it.  
Trying to peek to see who it is Caroline leaned her body to the side to see passed her brother, who had been blocking the doorway but had no such luck. 

"What are you doing here?" she heard her brother ask the stranger? 

"Kol needs you now, so come we have no time to wait." The stranger responded back. The voice sounded like a voice that belonged to an older man.  
Quickly Caroline straightened herself up back on the couch so that she wasn't leaning anymore when her brother turned around.  
"I have to go, so I'll see you some other time okay." Her brother said feeling pretty horrible that he had to leave so early in the middle of their small semi reunion. He raised a finger on his lips to inform his sister to not speak but to just nod instead to let him know that she understood.  
Caroline did just that and waved goodbye as Matt went out the front door in a hurry.


End file.
